


Quizas

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Portugal(Hetalia), M/M, Top Spain (Hetalia), bottom portugal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: “接吻是双唇在漫长别离后的重逢，静默着交换彼此的故事，幸与不幸……”“做#爱是波涛从一片海，撞碎在另一片海的深处，他们被月亮谱写的潮汐，缓缓交汇成同一支歌……”如果安东尼奥反问佩德罗，后者可能会这么回答。
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain/Spain（Hetalia）, 西葡
Kudos: 3





	Quizas

图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/MxBvnB7pRu3VE4kg.JPG图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/82fqfNGwtxeonIYe.JPG图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/YR5Jj2NXVdCzXWgk.JPG图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/doKskUAGTXzfQCJZ.JPG图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/0sadeAXyglzpEJ7r.JPG图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/L1NAOmuYmEtEOnRs.JPG图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/hwib7wovS5HZJ02u.JPG图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/fkGR4AIayGvpjbhE.JPG

图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/lugwWb9BmYziAEwr.JPG  
图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/3iSrvWx1KFn7eXyo.JPG图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/Dktk2LehgCz4nZDs.JPG图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/aSegJSsxEtCrBZNi.PNG

图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/GO5nGrk26pELxq1x.JPG图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/aHiQe5te6sTIor6P.PNG图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/a1fVvp3oDsuZ0yvQ.JPG

“一个又一个的波涛  
在我身上撞碎  
母亲在把你我呼唤  
此时海便是抚爱……”

*  
在安东尼奥的记忆里，佩德罗第一次唱这支歌是在某个燥热的夏夜。

那个夜晚出奇地热，风都被暑气窒息。安东尼奥闷得慌，睡不着，额头、颈窝、脊背摸过去都是汗。  
躺在自己身侧的佩德罗却睡得特别安稳，呼吸轻柔绵长。  
这太不公平了。  
几乎是带着点愤恨，安东尼奥默默想着，思维发散，难免就记起仇来。

*  
午后学习拉丁语，他们俱是昏昏欲睡，当难得有闲情雅致、亲自来教授的古/罗马问佩德罗某个词语的意思时，后者没能答上来，赶巧，安东尼奥知道，他几乎是兴奋地喊出答案，在古/罗马朝自己赞许地点头时，得意地偷眼去看哥哥的神情，试图捕捉一丝惊讶或者是佩服。但佩德罗脸上一如既往是笑容。真让人失落。

“今天是我赢了你喔。”  
回去的小径上，安东尼奥又想到了这件事，转头朝走在自己身侧的佩德罗重申。

“是、是，你太厉害啦！”佩德罗眨了眨海洋绿色的眼睛，“……其实，我还有几个词语不懂，既然你这么厉害，就麻烦教教我吧。”

“你说。”安东尼奥叉着腰，非常得意。

“请问，‘接吻’是什么意思呢？”佩德罗皱起眉，做出一副无辜的模样，可是眼底狡黠的笑意却背叛了他。 

“诶……这个嘛……”安东尼奥同他对视，目光向下瞥了瞥他的嘴唇，又匆忙地移开。

“‘做#爱’又是什么意思呢？”  
佩德罗觉得有趣，干脆顿住了脚步，背着手凑近他，压低了声音。

……是……  
面前佩德罗的眼睛因不适而眯起，荡漾着情欲的水色，倒映着自己的脸……回过神来，它们明明是写满了戏谑。

原来是错觉。

救命……好近……太近了……

安东尼奥一边祈祷自己紊乱的呼吸声千万不要让哥哥察觉，一边又控制不住自己在他身上乱窜的目光，蜜色的皮肤上薄薄的一层晒痕为什么还没有褪干净，暑气涌进他的脑袋，将他的思绪搅得一团糟，太热了，对，一定是这样，才让他回答不出来这个问题。

“……算啦！你果然不知道。”  
佩德罗见他这副呆愣的样子，故作老成地叹了口气，灵巧地向后蹦了一步，迈着轻快的步子走到了安东尼奥的前面，小辫子晃了两三下，又停住了。  
“你怎么还傻愣在原处？回去喽。”

安东尼奥调整了一下呼吸，走上前去。觉得自己真是莫名其妙，然而余热还在烧灼着他的脸颊。  
他当然明白这两个词语的意思，他又不是一无所知的孩童。其实他本可以用着轻松或者一本正经的语气朝哥哥解释，让不怀好意的哥哥落败的，可是……  
他替自己的这次被捉弄感到愤恨不平，却没有发觉本打算捉弄自己的佩德罗的耳垂也在隐隐发红。

*  
“接吻是双唇在漫长别离后的重逢，静默着交换彼此的故事，幸与不幸……”  
“做#爱是波涛从一片海，撞碎在另一片海的深处，他们被月亮谱写的潮汐，缓缓交汇成同一支歌……”  
如果安东尼奥反问佩德罗，后者可能会这么回答。

*  
好热……  
夏季的夜晚是否都是如此漫长而闷热？

安东尼奥放空地看着鬈发从佩德罗的耳后，落到他的脸颊上……就像是小小的露珠，掠过油绿色的叶片。

而后跌进自己发烧的喉咙。但是会让他更渴。

他不由自主地蜷起了身体，勉强睁着一双湿漉漉的眼睛，手开始在裤子中套#弄，并在压低喘息声的间隙抬眼去看佩德罗平静的睡颜，就像一只容易受惊的小动物。  
难以言说的歉意与歉意将他裹挟。  
他不明白自己为何又突然发生异常，或许这是哥哥恶劣的阴谋，夜的帷幕遮住了太阳的眼睛，他也在自己面前更换了姿态。  
……好热……

佩德罗是被一声类似于啜泣的喘息吵醒的。  
他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，安东尼奥正满脸通红地望着自己，橄榄绿色的眼睛被水打湿一般，却又像是一团火焰。发觉自己醒过来后他显然被吓了一跳，泪珠突然从他眼角大滴大滴落下。

空气中弥漫着特殊又暧昧的味道。

佩德罗的大脑当机了三秒又重新运转，他了然地笑了笑，一手搂过安东尼奥的肩膀，用另一只手轻轻拍了拍他的背脊，声音带着沙哑，让人心痒。

热气在耳廓打转。

“不要担心，这是很正常的事情……”他这才发现弟弟的身形竟然已经比自己还要厚实一些了，不由地有些不甘，一时不知道该说些什么，又补充了一句，“不会死的。”说完他才觉得自己这句话，多多少少有点蠢。

会死的。如果你知道真相的话。  
安东尼奥埋在他的胸口，泪水还在往下滑。过烫的呼吸让佩德罗不适地眯起了眼睛。

“……我是怪物吗？”带着些鼻音。  
“你当然不是。” 

可是，似乎只有怪物会幻想着和同胞的兄弟苟合，靠着臆想自己哥哥被操#弄的模样纾解欲望。

好热……大脑一片空白，安东尼奥小腹一紧，下意识咬住了佩德罗的胸口，佩德罗被咬得呼吸颤了颤，似乎觉察到了哪里不对，但是又不敢去细想。

“佩德罗……我好想亲吻你。”  
“……诶？”  
“我知道的，我知道你今天问我的两个词语是什么意思。”  
要被嘲笑了，要被讨厌了。安东尼奥脑子里只有这个想法，他收紧手臂抱住佩德罗，不安分地朝着后者蹭了蹭，滚烫的东西抵住了哥哥的大腿。  
“我还想对你……”

佩德罗的笑容凝滞了。  
安东尼奥对着自己勃##起了。

他以极快的速度回想自己前半生的所作所为，试图反省，很自然地忽略了自己的垃圾话和没品调戏，所以反省无果，安东尼奥在他颈间游荡的气息强行打断了他的思绪，极具倾略性，暑气打湿了他们的额发，却让他觉得喉咙发干。

安东尼奥咬住了他的嘴唇，如同小野兽毫无章法就是一通乱啃，他的手像火一样烫，在佩德罗的腰间胡乱摸索，却又该死地有效，佩德罗颤抖起来，脚趾蜷缩，试图推开安东尼奥或者说点什么，却被吻得呼吸困难，视线里只有夜色中胞弟因情欲渍满水色的眼睛，而耳边也只有压低的喘息声，分不清属于谁。他们汗湿的皮肤贴在一处，佩德罗胸前两点在安东尼奥身上刮蹭，后者终于无法忍耐。

“佩德罗……”安东尼奥的声音带着莫名的哭腔，他摁住哥哥的肩膀，将他推倒在了床铺上，居高临下地望着他，温热的泪水滴到了身下人的眼睛里。

佩德罗瞪大双眼，愣住了。

“我涨得好难受……我想要……”  
他皱着眉，仿佛在愧疚，又仿佛在恳求，手却毫不留情地掰开了哥哥的双腿。感受到后者轻微的颤抖，他俯身在其大腿内侧留下一个笨拙的吻。

“可以吗？”他抬眼。  
泪珠从睫毛上跌落。

鬼使神差地，佩德罗没能拒绝。

*

安东尼奥懂的不比自己少。

当弟弟将第三根手指探入自己身后时，佩德罗才意识到这点。而在自己的刻板印象里，他依旧是个被自己调笑就会涨红脸、被夸奖眼睛就会闪闪发亮的孩童。

“我进来了……”安东尼奥凑近他的耳边，说了句什么，佩德罗还没有从这幻觉般低哑的声音中反应过来，便差点因为突然嵌入一半的炙热异物惊叫出声。

枉他还以为安东尼奥懂很多！

他痛得咬紧了下嘴唇，出于哥哥的尊严只得吞下呻吟，就像是午休安东尼奥枕在自己发麻的腿上，去见古罗马的女人带着怜爱低低叹气，“你是哥哥，这点不舒服应该承受的住吧”。

“这么心急……果然还是小孩子啊？”他深吸了一口气，试图找回平日调笑的语气，安东尼奥自后将他揽入怀中，双手不安分地在他胸前乱掐，滚烫的气息灼烧佩德罗的后颈。这个过热的拥抱给了头脑昏沉的哥哥一种自己快要被烧成灰烬的错觉。

佩德罗怎么想都不会想到自己初经人事会是这么一种情景，早知道前几日踩踏葡萄的典礼就该接受那个女孩暧昧的邀请，但是安东尼奥拽住了他的衣角，他想让哥哥陪自己看星星。

现在想来或许是有企图的，真是小看安东尼奥了。

“佩德罗……”  
安东尼奥看不到佩德罗的脸有些不安，于是抬手去扳，想要讨一个吻，却愣住了。

“你哭了？”

“我又不是你这种心思脆弱的小孩，怎么可能……”佩德罗莫名其妙，喘着气选了一种最嘲讽的语调，抬手去抹自己的脸，却沾得一手冰凉的泪水，连偏长的睫毛都黏在了一起。

……诶，他哭了吗？  
或许只是因为太痛了吧……

安东尼奥愣怔地盯了佩德罗一会，泪珠又迅速从眼角往下滚落。  
“我退出去吧。”  
他带着哭腔喃喃，不舍地亲了亲佩德罗的蝴蝶骨，缓慢地从哥哥身体里离开。

“你这家伙……”  
痛都痛了，今天至少得让一个人爽到吧！

异物感突然消失，佩德罗没有感到庆幸，反倒是转身，摁住了安东尼奥的肩膀，在后者反应过来前，对准他还在昂首的性#器坐了下去，撕裂般的痛感瞬间传遍全身，双腿瘫软，终究没能忍住惊叫出声，又迅速扯出了一个笑容。

安东尼奥低低喘气。  
他瞪大眼，看着对方坐在自己身上，重心不稳所以偏细的腰肢在摇摆，汗湿的头发粘在漂亮的脸上和肩头，那双海洋绿色的眼睛里的水色，仿佛让他看到了真正的海洋。

“不要小看我啊……我可是你的哥哥……”  
他的声音在抖。  
“趁着我还没有后悔，好好享受吧。”  
他的笑容一如既往。睫毛却像蝴蝶的翅膀，颤个不停。

于是安东尼奥擒住他的腰，托起他又撒开手，一步一步地，顶到还从被开拓的深处，佩德罗吃痛，还未喊叫出声便被尽力安抚，少年人还不明白什么是缠绵，只会尽量温柔地去啄他的唇角，控制不好力道地去啃咬，哑声喊着哥哥的名字。

他们在情潮中对视。

安东尼奥的眼睛，就像宝石一样，太干净了，根本遮掩不住任何情感，此刻溢满火焰般的情欲，轻微地让人感到些许震撼与害怕，但是却令佩德罗移不开目光。

“……很舒服吗？我的身体。”他眯着眼，这种时候还不忘去调笑。“你以后和别人做这种事的时候，不要对我念念不忘才是。”

“你这……！！……嗯……”  
胞弟涨红脸，声音低哑。想要说什么，眼里却掠过了叹息般的落寞。

淡淡的血腥味和暧昧的味道弥漫在空气中。  
经过磨合后少年人的身躯渐渐契合，佩德罗也逐渐从其中找到了截然不同的快意。

令人窒息的闷热缓缓消褪。直到某股热流最终来不及被阻止，注入他的身体。  
烫得就像要在佩德罗体内燃烧。连海洋都会起火。  
他们仿佛听到了截然不同的浪潮声，逐渐地共律。或许是他们的心跳。

“我是怪物吗……”  
结束后安东尼奥将头抵在佩德罗肩膀上，低声重复一开始的那个问题。

佩德罗刚刚解决完自己前面的欲望，终于理清楚发生了什么疯狂的事情，脸红得快要滴出血，还好弟弟没有察觉，他一时间不知道该如何回答，只能让安东尼奥快些睡觉。

“我睡不着……”

“要是明天没精神被发现就糟糕了。”佩德罗装作漫不经心，“如果罗马知道我们做了什么，我们就完蛋了。”

“……”

他们确实不该做这种事。太阳升起的时候，这一切都会被遮盖过去。

“……给我唱那首歌吧，佩德罗。”  
“你事情真的很多！”

“月亮落在你我的身上  
你带着夜的秘密”

佩德罗经过弟弟半个晚上的折腾，声音已然沙哑，这支歌便被唱得格外轻柔，暑气似乎都在缓慢地沉淀。

“一个又一个的波涛  
在我身上撞碎”

似乎有风，吹干他们额上的汗滴。

“……佩德罗，我最喜欢你啦……”

安东尼奥逐渐困了，迷迷糊糊地在佩德罗身上乱蹭了一会，对着他的嘴唇咬了一口，便耷在他的肩头睡了过去。

“你喜欢我吗？”

“母亲在把你我呼唤  
此时海便是抚爱……”

“或许。”  
寂静了很久，久到安东尼奥早就坠入梦乡，佩德罗才沉声回答。

从那天开始，他们分床睡觉。

*  
夜色粘稠到化不开。马德里宫廷的某个房间烛火依旧未歇。

佩德罗咬着嘴唇，尽量控制着自己的喘息声，垂眼避开胞弟湿漉漉却烧着一团火的双眼，那团火同样也嵌入自己的身下，随自己剧烈颤抖，吞吐着燎人火舌。

“你最好再把腿张开一点……”安东尼奥哑着嗓子，汗水顺着他的脸庞往下淌，“觉得难看可以夹着我的腰。”

胞弟的汗水滴进他的眼睛里，让他恍惚了一会，似乎又回到了很久很久以前那个炎热的夏天。在小径追逐打闹的他们，桃色词语的意味，闷热难以入眠的夜晚，和那支溢满海水味的摇篮曲。

但仅仅是一会。痛感又将他拉拽了回来。

安东尼奥眉间的戾气还没能消散，看来葡萄牙人失败的叛逃让他非常愤怒，可是再如何愤怒，等到结束后看到狼狈不堪的自己他还是会皱起眉，会沉默不语，像年少荒唐之后，第二天照顾发烧的自己般守在自己身边。

被罗马帝国统治的时光在回忆里早就斑驳不堪，喝再多的葡萄酒也无法醉着回去。

短暂的联盟也已经岌岌可危。

不过现在安东尼奥很少流泪。如果自己嘲笑他在第一次欢爱的时候止不住泪水，他会尴尬地涨红脸。或许。

“我是怪物吗？”  
如同幼时般，结束后，安东尼奥搂着哥哥，将头抵在他的肩头，充满怀恋地问道。

佩德罗沉默着，沉默得就像是漆黑的海与天空，沉默得就像是忘记了曾经在脑海里组织的关于那两个词语的解释，忘记接吻是双唇在漫长别离后的重逢，静默着交换彼此的故事，幸与不幸，忘记做#爱是波涛从一片海，撞碎在另一片海的深处，他们被月亮谱写的潮汐，缓缓交汇成同一支歌……

“或许。”  
他沉默着直到安东尼奥枕在自己的腿上沉沉睡去——后者实在太累，直到他坠入最深最深的梦乡，去聆听少年时的某支摇篮曲，佩德罗才低声回答。


End file.
